Home Sweet Home
by Hermione187
Summary: Hahaha! Here it is! Everyone was nice and reviewed...so, here it is! You are very responsable Readers! LOL
1. Default Chapter Title

Home Sweet Home

**_ _**

**_The 4th chapter of Hermione's Wedding._**

**_ _**

**_By:_**

**_~*~Angel~*~_**

**_ _**

A/N- Here I am!Yet another story!I'm happy happy happy!!!My Aunt is going to have her baby soon, and now I'm inspired!So, this story is about Hermione and Harry, and their first child!HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!Ren and Stimpy!The funniest cartoon other than south park!LOL!J.K.Look out for like, 26 or 27 chapters of this story…Alright, I'll shut up now…

**_ _**

Hermione Potter (Woah, that's weird not to type Granger) looked up from her bed.Harry insisted she heal her broken ankle the muggle way.She didn't know why, but, she did it anyway.She sat up, and got her crutches.But as soon as her cast hit the floor, Harry was in her room.

"Hermione!" he said, pushing her back into bed, "You know your not supposed to be out of bed!"He was very fussy about how well his young wife was.Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry…" she was cut off though.

"Hermione, NO COMPLAINING!And when I'm at work, don't even think about calling Minerva to heal your bone!" With that, Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione.She held him in it a long time, but he pulled away, saying, "I wanna stay here with you, but Dumbledore'll kill me!

Hermione looked into his eyes."Then go to him my son…" she repeated from some stupid movie, laughing.Harry waved, and left the room.

Hermione got about 6 visitors.Her first ones were Ron Weasley and his fiancée, Rebecca O' Ryan.They brang her some soup, and a bunch of get well cards from her students at school.She should've been teaching right now, but Dumbledore insisted she take a vacation.So, her Transfiguration students were left with Professor Lupin as their teacher. 

Harry taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, and was Quidditch Captain.He was head of Gryffindor House, along with Hermione.It was odd to teach their best friend's cousins or children, and Hermione felt especially strange seeing Percy's child there.Her name was Jenny, and she was just like Percy.She was striving to be head girl, and followed all the rules.Harry and Hermione found it odd to call Snape, Severus, and she also found it strange to call Dumbledore, Albus.

Her next visitors were Cho and Lavender.They brought Hermione some purple nail polish, purple lipstick, and purple blush.They insisted she put it on before Harry got home.It was horrid.And when her mother came over, she wiped it all off.Here last visitor was Pavarti, with some chips, and a bunch of goldfish crackers.Pavarti was the most interesting visitor.

"So, Herm…" she said, first thing, "Are ya thinking about you and Harry's future yet?"

Hermione considered this."I wanna have a kid soon…" she replied.Then added, "No mortgage on the house, I mean, Harry built it himself!"

Pavarti just laughed."If you have a baby girl, name it Claudia or Domenica.I've always loved that name, Domenica.And if it's a boy, name it Jason or Justin."

Hermione rolled her eyes."I'd consider Domenica, but never Claudia!Claudia was a vampire in these books I'm reading."

But Hermione was extremely bored all day.Even with all the visitors, she just wanted to go outside.

About 2 weeks later, Hermione got her cast off.Of course, she had healed it early by herself, but she didn't tell Harry that.She also talked with Harry about how he felt about children.

"Whatever ya wanna do Herm…" was his reply.But she could tell that was a kind of personal question.His black hair was even messier than ever now a days, and he could have never looked cuter in Hermione's opinion.

# A MONTH LATER…

** **

Hermione's hands twisted nervously in her lap.She was waiting for the answer.Let it be yes, she thought, let it be yes…

She drove home to Harry.Sure enough, he didn't know where she had gone, and he was having a heart attack.(It's an expression peoples…)

"Hermione!" he said, jumping up, and gabbing her.He kissed her slowly, and she broke off, smiling, laughing, crying.Harry looked at her sideways. 

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, adding his favorite name to call her in the world, because he knew it got to her.

She finally let out these words:"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

A/N-you peoples hate me!I know!So here's the scoop.I just read a great fanfic: Love Complications by Firenze.A wonderful story!Firenze, I loved the idea about making peoples review (Teeheehee) so now, here's the thing:

If I get 6 reviews for this story by today, I will post the next part tomorrow, or maybe even today… but if I don't get 6 reviews, I won't probably EVER post it!(I'm just jokin')__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__


	2. Default Chapter Title

Home Sweet Home-

Part 2

By: 

~*~Angel~*~

A/N- I'd like to thank ya'll for reviewing!More than 6 reviews by 9:30 at night!Very good!I only got one flame!That's pretty good for me!Well, her is the next part…

Harry was standing up when Hermione told him this.He smiled, and sat down.They had been married about a year at this point.

"Yay!" was all he said, before dancing around with Hermione to their song, "My All"(Read my song fic "My All" and you'll know why it's their song.)

_5 months later…_

_ _

"TWINS!?!" exclaimed Harry, laughing his head off, "Oh my god Hermione, we're gonna have TWINS!"

Hermione was so overjoyed that she began to cry.The little lump that was her stomach had grow to the size of an over grown watermelon, and she had to say that it made her look older.

"Harry…" she said, through joyous sobs, "Stop dancing around like that!I wanna dance too!"

Harry stopped in mid-gallop and fell face flat to the floor.Hermione laughed.

"Only about 4 months…" she said, as Harry leaned down and kissed her.Suddenly, Ginny burst through the door.

"RON'S WEDDING!" she panted, "IS TODAY!WHEN THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS GONNA BE THERE?"

Hermione quickly ran upstairs to fix her hair.Harry pulled out his wand and a tux was on him at once.As soon as Hermione waddled downstairs, they were out the door.

# Ron's Wedding "Surprise"

_ _

Ron Weasley sat in his room, twiddling his thumbs.He was expecting to see his fiancée burst through the door any moment, canceling the wedding.But it was Harry who crashed through the door.

"Sorry…" he panted, putting his hands on his knees, "Hermione had…an…. Appointment."

Ron looked up at his best friend."And?" he asked, looking for some news on Hermione's pregnancy.

Harry looked up, a wide grin on his face."Twins!" he exclaimed, sitting down next to Ron.

Ron clapped a hand on Harry's back."That's wonderful Harry old man!" he said, laughing nervously, "And I'm getting married in 10 minutes, so, ya mind walking to the altar with me?"

Harry nodded, and they both ran to the altar.Harry saw Hermione sitting in the front row, laughing with Ginny.Ginny was smiling broadly, and Hermione was laughing.They were obviously so absorbed in their conversation that Hermione barley noticed when Harry gave her a peck on the cheek.

As they reached the altar, the "Here comes the bride" song came on.Rebecca O' Ryan came walking down the aisle. (You people NEED to read the Story of Rebecca O' Ryan to understand what I'm talking about!) 

(A/N- I'm sorry!I just noticed, I didn't do disclaimers for my other stories.So I'll put um here: None of the characters belong to me, except for Rebecca O' Ryan.They all belong to J.K. Rowling)

Rebecca smiled at Ron as she took his hand.Harry gave Ron a thumbs up sign, and the reception continued.

"Is there any reason why this couple should not be wed?" asked the priest, looking around the crowd.Suddenly, a man with Blonde hair came marching up to the aisle.

"You can not get married…" the man said, "Because this woman is my true love."

It was Draco Malfoy!Ginny sat stunned, because Draco had had a crush on Ginny since their 5th year.

Harry walked over to Malfoy."You slime ball…" he said, grabbing Malfoy by the collar.Draco struggled out of his grip.

Rebecca walked up to Draco.

"Go away…" she told him, a stern look crossing her face, "And if I ever see you again, I shall kill you."

Draco suddenly ran from the room, letting the wedding proceed.

About 5 minutes later, the Bride and Groom kissed, and were off.Hermione and Harry grabbed their brooms, and flew off to Hogwarts, where the reception was to be held.

At the Family table sat Ron, Rebecca, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, George, Fred, Bill, and Percy.All around were friends and family, but not as many as Harry and Hermione had had at their reception.

Harry stood up."I'd like to make a toast…" he said, holding his goblet high into the air, "May Ron and Rebecca live a happy life.May they have many children, and be old farts by the time they die."Everyone laughed at his last remark, knowing that Harry and Ron were still best friends.No one was offended in the room, except Snape's ghost.

"Potter…" muttered Snape's ghost, shaking a fist, "If I wasn't transparent…"

The feast continued on with out interruptions.Soon it was time to leave, and Hermione and Harry helped clean up.

"Thanks guys…" said a tired Ron, flopping into a chair, "I'd never have done it without you.

Hermione smiled, and felt a sharp kick at her stomach."I don't think I ate enough!" she exclaimed, laughing.Harry put his hand on her stomach and kissed her nose. 

"Pretty soon you guys'll be like us!" Harry said, pointing at Ron and Rebecca.Rebecca was sleeping in Ron's lap, obviously very tired.Hermione was dozing off two, so they all left Hogwarts, to go to their own houses.

_3 months later…_

_ _

Hermione was exercising when Rebecca came in, eating a candy bar.She too was pregnant, and needed to work out.

"And one, two, three, COME ON GIRLS!" screeched Richard Simons from the screen.Hermione took the channel changer and turned off the T.V.

"I'm so tired!" said Hermione, flopping onto the couch.Harry instantly brought in some lemonade.(It's summer, he's not working, what else is he supposed to do?They have brooms mopping themselves, and clothes washing themselves…)

"Herm," Harry said, sitting down next to her, "Ya really should take it easy!"

Hermione's stomach was the size of 3 bowling balls.And it felt as heavy as that too.She liked exercising, but got tired easily from it.

"I know, I know!" she said, laying her head in Harry's lap, "But it's about all I can do now, these guys are so heavy now…" She pointed to her stomach, "And I can barley walk!"

Harry stroked her hair."Don't worry…" he whispered in her ear, "Your due date is in two weeks!"

Hermione laughed."You're a good husband Harry…" she reached up and cupped it cheek.He leaned down for a kiss, but was interrupted by a very annoyed Rebecca.

"Excuse me…" she said, turning the T.V. back on, "But I was watching that!Oh!Who Wants to be a Millionaire is on in 5!"

Hermione sat up and changed the channel.Harry sighed, and got up.

"I better get painting," he said, going up the two flights of stairs to the baby's rooms. 

"In the Wizard of Oz, what are the witch's "Minions" called?

a.) monkey'sb.) evil flying Monkey's

c.) red coated monkey's or d.) Tin men?" Regis asked the guy in the purple sweater.Hermione laughed.(Sorry pigwidgeon, I couldn't think of any other question, I just re-read that story, lol, Ron with the evil flying monkeys…)

"As if that isn't easy enough!" yelled Hermione, throwing the remote at the T.V., "They might as well ask you, 'is it true that Hermione and Harry's last name are Potter?'"

Rebecca laughed, and they just watched the T.V. for a little while.

## One week later…

"Owww…" yelped Hermione, "Can't you drive any faster Harry?"

They were trying to get to the hospital, because Hermione was going into labor.Harry wasn't thinking straight, he was going 35 over the speed limit!

"I'm trying Herm," said Harry, going a little over 72 miles an hour, "I'm trying…"

They finally got to the Hospital, and Hermione was admitted.They told Harry to go put on his doctor's outfit, and they were soon ready.

## About 2 hours later…

_ _

Hermione held her son, Alec in one arm, and her daughter, Domenica in the other.Harry and Hermione had both gotten the names they wanted.Little Domenica had a bunch of bushy brown hair, and little Alec had messy black hair.They both had Harry's green eyes, and Hermione's nose.

"Aww…" said Hermione, as little Domenica sneezed, "Their so adorable!"

Harry took the twins from Hermione."See the resemblance?" he asked her, holding the two up to his face.Hermione laughed.

"And their ours…" said Hermione, laying back down, "All ours…"

Rebecca O' Ryan stood outside the delivery room.She wanted to see what the twins looked like.Harry soon came out, holding the two in his arms.The little girl looked a lot like Hermione, and they boy looked EXACTLY like Harry.

"Wow…" she said, taking Domenica out of Harry's hands, "They're perfect…"

Harry began to cry tears of joy, as he looked at his son and his daughter.They were his children, and from that day forward, Harry promised to love them and never let them down, as long as he lived, just as he had promised Hermione.

A/N- The end!Well, not of the series, but for now!See ya'll laters!Maybe if I get 15 reviews, I can post in a few days…

None of the characters belong to me.They belong to J.K. Rowling.Rebecca O' Ryan belongs to me, as do Domenica and Alec Potter.The name of Domenica belongs to the author Sharon Creech, she comes up with the coolest names!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
